As shown in FIG. 6, conventionally, in a wire harness 20 of this type, a binding tape member 21 is constituted by a flat band-shaped tape body, which is made of vinyl chloride, and an adhesive layer provided on the inner surface of the tape body, and the binding tape member 21 is used to form a binding tape-type protection portion 23 that is overlap wrapped around a group of lead wires 22, thus protecting the group of lead wires 22 (e.g., see JP H7-105742A).
FIG. 4 in JP H7-105742A shows an example of related art.
However, in the case where the wire harness 20 disclosed in JP H7-105742A is routed outside a vehicle compartment, if rainwater or carwash water comes into contact with a branch line, it is possible for the water to travel along the branch line and enter the trunk line via a branch portion. In a conventional wire harness in which a binding tape member is half-overlap wrapped around the group of lead wires, there is a problem in that water that has entered the wire harness cannot easily flow back out, and such water remains between lead wires.
The present invention was achieved in order to solve the problems described above, and an object thereof is to provide a wire harness in which intruding water can be guided to the outside by merely overlap wrapping a binding tape member around a group of lead wires.